A weird kid
by aastrid
Summary: the doctor goes and buys a new tie, but a dalek comes along. the doctor has one of his weirdist adventures yet..
1. a tie, a bow tie and a young girl

**a weird kid  
**

**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**

**please tell me if there are any spell or grammar mistakes please tell me. (I have dyslectia and English is not my first language)  
**

"Hello, I'm the doctor" said the doctor introducing himself to a young girl. She couldn't be older the 9. "I'm Sarah" she said while she looked at his clothes. He was wearing a long brown trench coat and under that a black-striped suit. "What a lovely name Sarah, I had a friend with the same name. Well, I have. She is still my friend." the doctor was with his thoughts with Sarah-Jane. Forgetting the little girl.

"Doctor? I'm lost." she said. The doctor smiled at her. "I'll fix that for you, Sarah." he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and Scanned her. Normal human being. Smart for her age. Now as he thought about it, he couldn't be far away from Sarah-Jane. The sonic screwdriver started beeping. "don't worry" the doctor said "this noise will bring you back to your mum. I'm sure of it."

The girl talked about her big brother while they went the way that the sonic showed them. "He's so cool" she said "he always helps me with my homework. And he tells me bedtime stories." she smiled.

"tell me one." said the doctor curious what kind of story's she heard.

"Well, he's Now telling me about a prince. He's from Denmark and his dad was killed by his uncle and had had a friend called Horatio. I like him."

The doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "and at school?" he asked "do you learn there a lot?" she smiled sadly "no, I am really bored."

The doctor pointed "there is your mum, I think."

She nodded "and think about the prince, does he really see a ghost or is it in his mind?" The little girl looked surprised. "That is a good question!"

She walked to her mum. "goodbye doctor" was the last thing she said.

The doctor went to the shop where he wanted to go and bought a new black bowtie and a striped tie. He lost his other bowtie and he liked the tie. "have a nice day." said the girl at the counter. "you too." he answered and walked away. He walked through an ally. "exterminate! Exterminate!" he heard.

He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and turned around.

"doctor!" it said.

"yep, now what do you want dalek?" he answered.

"must kill the doctor, must kill the doctor!" it seemed to struggle with something, the doctor Couldn't figure out what that was. One laser strike came out of its laser and hit the doctor.

He fell on the ground gasping. He didn't want it to end this way. He tried to scream. No-one heard him. There was a loud bang and everything went black.

_no worries, Sarah-Jane will come around next chapter._

_next chapter will be on soon!  
_

**please review!**

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)  
**


	2. jelly baby?

**so, chapter two**

**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**

The doctor woke up. He blinked a few times. The dalek had exploded. At least he didn't have to worry about that.

He tried to stand up. He noticed that he was a lot shorter. He regenerated. That couldn't be true. He was a child! 'That can't happen!' He taught, but the evidence told him that it was. He could maybe reach only half the leavers in his TARDIS.

Then he remembered he was close by Sarah-Jane. He tried to remember the street name of the place where Sarah-Jane lives. '13 Bannerman Road , yes.'

He asked a police officer the way. It was only three blocks away. He rang the bell and she opened the door. He started smiling "Sarah-Jane! You haven't changed at all!" Sarah-Jane raised her eyebrows. "who are you?" she asked. "it's me, the doctor." he said looking at her. "are you trying play me?" she asked almost angry. "I can prove it Sarah. Remember what's different about a Time Lord?" she put her hand on where his hearts must be. She felt them both. She hugged him. "what happened?" she asked after a while. "there was a Dalek. It's blown up now, but it hit me."

she stared at him.

"You look like you're 14." she started to laugh.

"You can't control the TARDIS like this."

"Yes, I noticed that Sarah!" he was a little angry. It was weird. It was impossible to regenerate into a child. And yet here he was. "Sarah-Jane, please help me." said the doctor. She smiled. "of course, come in." She let him in and they went to the attic. "We need to find a solution." said the doctor and he sat down. "tea?"

"yes, please." Sarah-Jane gave him a cup.

"jelly baby?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows

"got the habit from you." she answered.

He smiled and grabbed one.

"you do have to go to school, you know?" said Sarah-Jane

"no, I don't!"

"yes you do, you're under 16. Mr. Smith?"

there was a noise and a big screen appeared in the wall.

"Yes, Sarah-Jane?"

"please make some arrangements for the doctor to go to school."

"under what name Sarah-Jane?" Sarah-Jane looked at the doctor

"john Smith" he said.

"when?"

"as soon as possible."

The doctor drank his tea. He still felt a little weird after regenerating. Tea always helped.

"He can go tomorrow, Sarah-Jane." Came Mr. Smith.

_next chapter will take a little longer _(I'll post it in about a week, I hope)

**If you find any spell or grammar mistakes please inform me, so I can chance them (sent me a message)**

**please review! **

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)**


	3. school?

**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**

**please tell me if there are any spell or grammar mistakes please tell me. (I have dyslectia and English is not my first language)**

_sorry that you had to wait so long. I had a massive writers block. next chapter will be up soon._**  
**

He woke up, hoping that it was all back to normal. It wasn't. Sarah-Jane insisted that he would go to bed in time. They went to the TARDIS last night and grabbed some stuff. "doctor? Are you awake?" came the voice from Sarah-Jane. "I made breakfast!"

the doctor got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Sarah I still think it is not a good idea."

"doctor, now I decide what's gonna happen. Don't argue!"

the doctor was quiet and ate his breakfast.

"breakfast.. haven't have that since.. uhm.. Shakespeare."

When he finished breakfast he packed a bag with some pencils, paper and a notebook. he looked in the mirror and decided that he liked the E=mc2 t-shirt he was wearing. Rose gave it to him. He put his sonic in his pocket and went to school. Sarah-Jane insisted that she would bring him.

In the car there was an awkward silence.

They arrived.

"remember that your name is John Smith. Don't use The Doctor." The doctor smiled "yes Sarah." Said the doctor and got out.

"good morning everyone." Began the teacher. "today we have someone new. His name is john smith. Please make him feel welcome." The doctor stood in front of the class. "you can sit down next to Abby." Mr. Stevens, the teacher, pointed at a girl with black long hair. He sat down.

"hey, I'm Abby. Nice shirt."

He smiled.

"first hour is history today. Then we have a block science, then music, art and then we finish with math. This is history. He is our mentor too."

_I choose for it that they didn't have school uniforms. it made it a little more fun. _

**please review!**

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)**


	4. history

**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**

**please tell me if there are any spell or grammar mistakes please tell me. (I have dyslectia and English is not my first language)**

_a short chapter now. _

"today we will be talking about Winston Churchill." Abby told him that he can be amusing but that he talks a lot.

"miss Evans, will you please be quiet?" asked Mr. Stevens. She blushed and kept quiet. "can anyone tell me something about him?" asked Mr. Stevens. After several children answered stuff like the war, his war-rooms and his speech he asked "John, do you have anything to add?" the doctor looked up.

"anything to add? He was a great writer. He won a Nobel prize, He was a good painter. He.." the doctor could only just shut up before he said that he was a great friend.

"we seem to have someone who knows some about him."

now it was the doctor who blushed. "I just read his book.."

the mouth of the teacher fell open. "you read his book?"

"yes I did." said the doctor simply.

Mr. Stevens seemed to be distracted. To get back on track he looked at his notes and started to talk about Churchill again.

At the end of the lesson most of the notes everyone had taken were full of years and names. The one of the doctor was one page of a beautiful drawing of Winston Churchill. He knew already everything.

**please review!**

**I really want to know what you all are thinking about my story and if you still like it. that's why I won't publish another Chapter until I get at least one review... (it makes me fee sad that no-one reviews)**


	5. science

**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**

**please tell me if there are any spell or grammar mistakes please tell me. (I have dyslectia and English is not my first language)**

Next was science. Together with Abby he walked to the next classroom.

"you know a lot about history." Started Abby the conversation.

"well, a whole lot about everything. Aldo, I failed my TARDIS test the first time."

"what's a TARDIS?" asked Abby. She never even heard of the word.

"what kind of teacher do we have for science?" wondered the doctor to chance the subject. "he never let us do anything cool. It's almost only books."

The doctor smiled. He could make it much more fun.

"I am Mr. miller. Your science teacher." The doctor shook his hand.

"John, John smith."

He sat down next to Abby and opened his book. Everyone started to work. The doctor looked around and noticed that there was a lot of old stuff lying around. "Mr. smith, please get to your work!" said the teacher. He started to write.

After about ten minutes he finished two chapters. "how much do we have to make?" he whispered to Abby.

"we are now half-way chapter two But that took a while." The doctor looked again at his book and raised his hand.

"yes, Mr. Smith, what is it?" Mr. miller asked

"I finished chapter two, sir."

"you're lying!

the doctor smiled "try me."

"speed of light?"

"299 792 458 meters a second."

"what do you get if you compress carbon?"

"a diamond"

"when was the first bicycle manufactured?"

"1817"

"when did Galileo first saw the moons of Jupiter?"

"7th January 1610"

"explain the Special relativity."

"It's basically a soup of work from Galilei, Leibniz, Ernst Mach, Newton, Lorenz and George FitzGerald. But Einstein brought it all together. It's also improved by Alex Dreaghe what made it possible for humans to travel trough time."

The whole class looked at him and Mr. Millers mouth fell open.

"but.. that's not happened yet… you know what forget what I said."

The sound of the school bell went and the whole class went outside. He and Abby sat down at a table and Abby started to eat a pear. The doctor got an apple from his bag and eat it. A boy with long black hair sat down at the same table and said hi to Abby. He looked at the doctor.

"who are you?"

"I'm the doctor. I mean john.

The boy raised his eyebrows and after a moment of thinking he said

"oh. Ok I'm Jetrho."

They ate their fruit and then Jetrho asked the doctor "how do you mean The doctor? It's not like you have a medical degree or something, right?"

"no, everyone just calls me the doctor. I don't really know why."

"I like the doctor, because you're smart. I think it's a good nickname." Came Abby in the conversation.

"then what are your nicknames?" asked the doctor.

Jetrho and Abby looked at each other and laughed.

"he's Hamlet"

"and she's Sherlock."

"Sherlock and Hamlet?"

_it took long sort this all out. I think most of it is right. if you find any errors in the science please tell me. and Alex Dreaghe is not real. so that isn't a mistake. _

_thanks to anon for the review!  
_

**please review!**

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)**


	6. music, art and

_**so it was a while since I posted a chapter. so here it is. **_

_**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**_

the rest of the morning was very boring. The only fun thing is that the doctor, at music, recognized a quote from Herbie Hancock: The music becomes something that is its own entity.

Art made him think about Rose. She once drew a portrait of him. It hang in his study of the TARDIS. He smiled.

"would mr. Smith please start drawing." said mrs. Latimer, the teacher art. The doctor blushed and started to draw. He was glad he had such a good memory. His drawing soon looked like rose.

His drawing lessons from Winston Churchill really came in handy. But his thoughts were somewhere else. He was thinking about how this would go on. He couldn't just go to school every day. He's The Doctor, not a school going child. He did that a long time ago.

"who are you drawing, doc?" asked abby half-way the hour. "that's rose, and it's Doctor not doc!" the doctor snapped. It was silent for a moment where about half the class looked at him.

"sorry" he said and everyone went back to work. The rest of the hour was boring. The doctor couldn't keep his mind on the subject. At the end everyone hand-in their drawings. Abby had drawn the girl he remembered from when he went shopping. "who is that?" he asked. "it's jetrho's little sister. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "why is she crying?" asked abby as she looked at his drawing. "because her best friend can never visit her again and she loved him."

The last hour was math. The doctor felt bored. He was about 1000 years ahead of these humans and his history was really good.

As soon as he walked into the class he knew he was not going to like it. This was the kind of math teacher who knows nothing about math and just works from books. He just made the homework and then talked with abby about happy primes.

At last the bell went. Jetrho came to the classroom. "how was cloudius today?" he asked. "boring as always. But you should know Hamlet." Said abby. Jetrho laughed and said: "but of course, Sherlock." Together they walked the the door. "I have to do a lot of homework." Abby said "I'm going home now." "bye" said Jetrho. "bye" said the doctor. "I also have to do a lot of homework and I want to talk about Hamlet with my little sister. She seems to have a new theory about Hamlet the great, the father of prince hamlet. I really don't know where she got it from this time. Bye." Jetrho walked away leaving the doctor alone.

He looked if he saw sarah-jane her car anywhere. Perhaps she thought he would go home alone. The walk wasn't that long and it was a beautiful day.

After a quarter of an hour he came at sarah-jane her house. The door was closed. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. "sarah! Where are you?" there was no answer. "SARAH!"

**please review!**

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)**


	7. SarahJane

**I wanted to post this chapter soon. so here it is. and thank you all whe reviewd it!**

_**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**_

He searched the whole house. There was no sign of her.

"mr. smith I need you."

He expected the supercomputer to appear from the wall but nothing happened.

"SARAH-JANE WHERE ARE YOU?" there was something wrong. Mr. Smith didn't answer and sarah-jane was no-where.

He decided to go to the TARDIS and scan the house for anything weird.

As he walked downstairs he heard a sound in the living room.

"sarah-jane? Is that you?" he said. No answer came.

He opened the door to the living room.

The first thing he noticed was that there were five slitheen in the room. Then he saw it. It hit him like a fist in his stomach. They had Sarah-jane.

"give us the TARDIS doctor. Or we will kill your friend." Said the leader.

"it's just a kid. You said it would be the doctor." Said another one to the leader.

"no, it's him."

The leader pointed a gun at him.

"what is it gonna be doctor? Your TARDIS or your friend?"

the doctor felt scared. One of the slitheen was pointing a gun at sarah-jane and another pointed a gun at him.

"don't listen to them doctor!" said sarah-jane.

"WE'LL KILL HER!" yelled the leader slitheen.

The doctor felt terrible. He couldn't lose sarah-jane! Not after he lost rose. "you let her go and leave otherwise I'll make you regret it." He said angry.

"ohh, now I'm scared." Said the leader sarcastically. "give us the TARDIS!"

The doctor kept trying to find a way out. How could he save sarah-jane AND the TARDIS? "what is your answer doctor?" asked the leader after the doctor was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm gonna make you pay if you do something to her. I can promise you that!"

"so you won't give her up?" asked the leader. "no?" the doctor didn't say anything

"KILL HER!"

One of the sletheen shot sarah-jane.

"noo!"

The doctor ran to sarah-jane and started crying. "sarah, my sweet sarah-jane." The doctor cried.

_cliffhanger here! next and last chapter will be up in not too long (within a week)_

**please review!**

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)**

_(and if you see any spell mistakes feel free to tell me in a message)_**  
**


	8. the end

**_last chapter!_**

**I (sadly) do not own the rights of doctor who. I just like to write about it...**

The doctors eyes were full of tears. He opened them and expected to see Sarah-Jane. Instead he saw the ceiling of his bedroom. He blinked a few times. "was it a dream? No, Time Lords don't dream. Unless…"

He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was his himself again. Not a teenager, his proper self. With the brown spiky hair and his brown eyes.

Then he remembered why he ran to the mirror and looked very closely at his eyes. There it was, in his right eye, a small bug. "a dreambug!" he felt relieved. If it was a dreambug everything never happened. Sarah-Jane would still be alive. "SARAH-JANE!" he ran to the phone in the TARDIS and looked up her number. When he found it he called.

"Sarah-jane Smith?" she answered the phone.

"sarah." He sighed with relief.

"who is this?" she asked.

He sighted again and said "hello sarah."

It was silent for a moment but then sarah-Jane answered "doctor? Is it you?"

The doctor couldn't help that he was smiling even though she couldn't see him.

"yeah"

"why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I am doing fine" said Sarah-Jane a bit puzzled

"ok. Good. Well bye then."

"bye" and the doctor hang up the phone.

_**the end!**_

**please review!**

**(I go by the cookie idea, so if you review I will sent you a virtual cookie)**


End file.
